The present invention relates to a parking mechanism (a mechanism for locking rotation of an output side when the vehicle is stopped) for a belt-type continuously-variable transmission which increases or decreases the speed of rotation of an engine output shaft, and transmits the rotation to an axle of the vehicle.
A patent document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,457 corresponding to Japanese Patent No. 3306217) shows a parking mechanism for a belt-type continuously-variable transmission. This parking mechanism includes a parking gear disposed axially between a secondary pulley and an output gear (at a position adjacent to the output gear); a parking pawl arranged to prevent rotation of the output gear by engagement with the parking gear, and swingably supported on a pin which is supported between a casing and a housing; and a return spring wound around the pin to return the parking pawl to an unlocking position. A patent document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3231265) shows a parking mechanism for an ordinary automatic transmission, which is substantially identical in arrangement to a parking mechanism for a belt-type continuously-variable transmission.